


lately, i've been with the birds -

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Adora picks at the glittery strands of Catra’s hair and smiles.“What the hell happened?” She asks, still laughing.Catra glares at her coldly. “Sparkles did it,” she complains, rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe I let her try this out on me,” Catra goes on to say, sighing loudly.au future fic or just a fluffy little glitra drabble :) with a dash of catradora and glimmatradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	lately, i've been with the birds -

**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 is pretty inactive these days but I post fanfiction every now and then and I wanna take this moment to attach a link to a donations website for black folks. I live in Canada so I would like to offer some links local to me - here is the donation link to Black Lives Matter Toronto: https://blacklivesmatter.ca/donate/ and Black Lives Matter Vancouver: https://www.gofundme.com/f/blmvan/donate. If you cannot donate, please consider sharing the links, someone who can donate might come across them. Please support BLM even when it's not trending, we need to make a change.

-  
She burst out laughing.

Adora can’t help but react this way when she sees Catra enter their bedroom, with, what looks like, glitter in her hair.

Her girlfriend had disappeared for, what felt like, a few hours. Adora assumed maybe she was just spending some time sparring with Frosta, or in the garden with Scorpia, or even doing a bit of archery practice with Bow. 

But, it looks like she was very wrong about that.

Adora picks at the glittery strands of Catra’s hair and smiles.

“What the hell happened?” She asks, still laughing.

Catra glares at her coldly. “Sparkles did it,” she complains, rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe I let her try this out on me,” Catra goes on to say, sighing loudly.

Adora watches her plop down beside her in their bed. She can’t help but keep smiling. “You two sure have been spending a lot of time together,” she notes, with a tone that could be perceived as jealousy but was really just intrigue, at this point. “Not that I mind, you know, I’m more than happy to share,” she smirks, making Catra blush.

“It’s not,” the cat-girl stammers, looking flustered. “It’s not like that,” she rephrases.

And, at this point, Adora thinks that she rarely sees this side of Catra. The Catra who’s shy, who gets socially anxious, who develops crushes on glittery and shimmery girls.

“We just...she’s nice to talk to, I guess,” Catra adds on as her lips form a small smile.

Adora picks up on this reaction right away.

“You know what she told me, don’t you?” She teases.

“What?” the cat-girl sings, confused.

Adora laughs in a way that makes Catra nervous.

“She thinks you’re cute,” she reveals.

Catra wiggles away from her girlfriend, refusing the make eye-contact with her after her statement.

“Adora,” she whines. “Stop this,” she orders.

“Aw c’mon,” the blonde giggles. “Just ask her out, see what she says,” she sings.

Catra stays silent for a moment.

“I don’t even know if her and Bow are...you know,” she mumbles softly, “like us,” she finally offers.

Adora blinks twice, tilting her head to one side.“I’m not sure either, to be quite honest,” she shrugs, not giving Catra much hope. “Doesn’t mean I can’t find out though,” she quips.

Adora and Catra had agreed for a while that non-monogamy was always their relationship style. Adora had always been fluid, mingling with all kinds of people and attracting them to her with her charm. Catra had always been open about her relationships as well, wanting to connect with more people, especially since she turned a new leaf and left the horde.

“Please don’t meddle,” Catra tells Adora. “The last thing I need right now is your meddling,” she repeats.

And with that, Adora swiftly runs out of their bedroom.

“Too late, Catra,” she whispers, sinisterly.

-

For the next few days, Glimmer starts to behave very weirdly.

She stares at Catra, well no less than usual, but lately, her stares seem more intense. She watches her carefully during their double dates with Bow and Adora. And, whenever Catra makes eye-contact with her, Glimmer looks away very very nervously.

So yeah, it was weird.

It didn’t take Catra too long to put two and two together.

-

Catra corners her one day while she’s on her way to water the flowers in the garden.

The lilies look particularly happy to see her, well, as happy as flowers can look anyway. 

It takes Glimmer a moment to notice Catra looming over her.

“Adora spoke to you, didn’t she?” She blurts out, without even a simple friendly greeting or salutation.

Glimmer shakes her head, guess the cat-girl still had a lot left to learn.

“What do you mean?” The sparkling princess asks, sounding lost.

Catra crosses her arms around her chest and purses her lips. “You know Sparkles,” she teases. “You’ve always been a terrible liar,” she confirms, as Glimmer avoids her gaze.

“Okay fine,” she admits. “She did, Adora I mean,” she goes on to say.

Glimmer knows that Adora is an expert at meddling and messing with them both. She thinks Catra and Glimmer’s interactions are quite cute and intriguing. Of course she’s been telling her things about Catra.

“What did she say?” Adora’s girlfriend asks, looking curious.

Glimmer blushes, still looking away. “She said that it’s okay,” she whispers quietly. “If I like you,” she adds on.

Catra’s eyes widen with intrigue. “And,” she sighs, slowly. “What about Bow? What does he think of you...and your feelings for me,” she wonders.

Glimmer smiles at the thought of her faithful and supportive partner.

There was no one who believed in her more than he did.

And he would not stop her from going after someone she liked.

“He supports me,” Glimmer smiles. “Bow supports me in everything I do,” she continues with.

Catra takes a moment and decides she will get to eye-level with Glimmer. She places her hand out for her to take.

“Glimmer,” she says. “Would you like to get dinner with me, sometime?” she questions, with extreme softness in her tone.

Softer than anything Glimmer has ever heard.

“Yeah,” the princess nods, as the sparkles in her hair grow bigger in size. “I would love to,” Glimmer smiles, slipping her fingers into Catra’s hand.

-


End file.
